The Eye of the Storm
by Frostforge44
Summary: In Nerstrand, Minnesota, The Eye of the Storm, or He Who Only Kills on a Stormy Night, has been feared for generations and has never been caught, nor has he been seen until now. The trio of the A-1 Detective Agency, being the best of the best, have been called to work with the only witness to tell the tale of the brutal murderer. This one will not be easy to work with, however.
1. Eye of the Storm

**It's nice to be working on the first fanfiction on this site of my favorite old time radio show, _I Love a Mystery_. Honestly, for anyone who doesn't know of this, go to Itunes and you can download episodes of it for free. Anyway, I only own my OC, Alicia Evanston. And just as a precaution, these events did not actually happen. Nerstrand, Minnesota is a real place, but none of these events that you are about to witness ever happened. I also do not own _I Love a Mystery_ (though I wish I did). Enjoy!**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. A dark storm poured through the night in the small town of Nerstrand, Minnesota. Nothing on the streets except for the lamppost's faint glow and the water traveling to the sewers through the storm drains. It was eleven o' clock on the fifteenth evening of August. The year was 1948. _

_Out of the classic little diner just at the street corner, the door opened and closed as a short, portly man about the age of fifty five drew the small ring of keys. He fumbled with them for a short while, his spectacles which were becoming streaky from the falling raindrops. Finally, he locked the door and stashed them within his dark trench coat pocket. _

Yip! Yip! Yip! _The puppies at the local pet store bark, howl, and whine. Darkness is coming. The essence of the night and the storm reek of apprehension and approaching death. It burns their noses and curls their tails between their legs. The cockatoo squalls, the nature's alarm with his yellowish-white head feathers rising up like a frightened cat's fur sticking up on end. _

_Bringing out an umbrella, he opened it up and angled it to shield his body from the wetness. He began to trudge along the drenched sidewalk of the small town in silence. _

CAW! CAW!

_A lone raven glided through the heavy drizzle, a dark angel of foreshadowing tragedy on the move once again. His pitch-black talons scratched the water logged, aging wood of a random telephone wire pole. His beady brown eyes flashed in harmony with the lightning as they rested on the empty streets._

_He whistled a tune, one all too familiar to him: _A Solway Symphony _by John Blackwood McEwen. The song he and his lady love had first listened to when their love blossomed on a chilly December evening many years before. The harmonious tune also played at their wedding day, where they danced and danced; danced more than anyone else ever had that day._

_Still preoccupied with his own thoughts, he hardly noticed the dark shadow that had been following him from the start of his journey from his building to home that night._

_The raven rumbled in his throat, his eyes seeming to narrow at the dark shadow that was stalking its prey. He spreads his wings; the lightning that flashed behind him sent an ominous silhouette across the small, friendly town of Nerstrand._

_Deciding that the rain was just too unbearable, he made a sharp turn into an alleyway that would lead straight to his street where his wife would be asleep yet still waiting for him. The narrow passage was dark, but hardly wet at all. It was a chance he did not mind taking if only he had known the consequences. _

BOOM!

_He felt a chill go up his spine, making him stop and look over his shoulder. All that was there was the street light's luminescent aura shining on the sidewalk beneath it. It flickered occasionally, indicating a faulty bulb or perhaps wiring problems. Either way, the light would die soon. A flash followed by the bellowing of thunder revealed the true source of the haunting noise. With a mental shrug, he turned back onto his pathway to home, his mind at ease for now._

CRASH!

_This changed his direction change immediately and his heart began to race with growing apprehension. He sharply turned around, the metallic lid of a fallen garbage can twisting around and falling to the concrete with a dull, echoing thud. A black kitten mewed in distress, running away from the lid. The contents of the can spilled over, rotten strawberries and maggot-filled, weeks old meatloaf splashed into the slowly forming puddles. His breathing, which had become hastened from his growing fear and low energy, started to relax and slow down. _

_He turned to continue on his way, only he never even saw it coming. Not with his poor eyesight. Not with the darkness of the night or the violent storm. His pale brown eyes nearly popped out of his head as he let out a gurgled gasp, his trembling, wrinkled hands grabbing at his neck. The street light suddenly flashing violently, lighting and darkening infrequently the whole time. He felt a rope constricting around his throat, cutting off the oxygen that his aged lungs already had enough trouble retrieving from getting there. _

_The dark figure behind him, one covered from the darkness of the alleyway, yanked on the rope to tighten all the more on the helpless elderly man. Still, the old man struggled, letting out a series of strangled coughs and muffled screams. _

CAW! CAW!

_The black bird screeches into the night, surprisingly waking nobody within earshot. If there were any, that is. The shadow of death, he knows, is fighting for its victim's very life. He takes off, his black clawed feet now being scratched by the red, hard, sandpaper-like bricks that overlooked the game of predator and prey._

_As a final, lethal measure, the mysterious man's gloved hand reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it back out, light reflecting off of the steel of a weapon. With the swiftness of a striking rattlesnake, the pocket knife planted itself into the pudgy side of the old man. Like a switch, the lamppost released a bright flash for several seconds before it began to dim. His flailing became even more powerful to the taller man yet more strenuous on his aged muscles and weakening bones._

_Finally, the short man's struggling ceased; the noises for life and mercy he made receded into tragic quietness. The taller, shadowed man released the portly man's lifeless body. The carcass hit the forming puddles of water and blood beneath him. Light brown eyes glassy only for now, only until he is found and then eyes will be shut. _

_The lamppost at the end of the alleyway darkened completely. The bulb inside gave out one, tiny last flicker, like a firefly giving one last flash before the end of summer. The puppies in the shop howled together in despair. A wooden object thumped above them, startling them into silence as the middle-aged owner bellowed to shut up._

_Like a demonic creature climbing to its haunches, the murderous and obviously younger man stood to his full height; which was easily twice the once kind, living elder man. Lightning struck at the ground quite a distance away from the gory scene, only enhancing the lifelessness of the old man and the killer. His coat swished a bit at the roaring of the wind that began to blow out of nowhere. _

_Silence was all that was there. Silence, the pitter-patter of raindrops, and the almost quiet flow of the short, husky man's spilled blood. The raven stopped his song of death, his wings tucked back in and his head bowed in mock sympathy for the dead. He did not care. The killer remained, much like a vulture deciding whether or not to eat the decaying meal he had found. He observed his masterful handiwork, admiring it almost. _

_Then, a startled, shrill screech pierced the cloud of peaceful silence. No, thought the murderer, not a screech. It was a whinny. The whinny of a horse. Practically a statue coming to life for the first time, he stiffly turned to the origin of the animal's call. _

_Only a few yards away, there was indeed a horse. The whiteness of it made it stand out above all things on a night like this one, yet it would vanish in even the smallest of mists without a trace to be found. Its mane and tail were as dark as the night, which made it appear that the animal had no such thing. _

_Lightning struck again, the frightened animal bucking around and nearly throwing off its rider. The rider yanked at its reigns all the while holding on for dear life as he or she tried to regain control. Whether a he or a she, the killer could not tell. A classic, yellow raincoat with a hood over the master's head concealed that very fact from him. _

_The wind attacked again, blowing mercilessly against all three of them: the man, the rider, and the steed. It was the wind, however, that gave _her _away. The air striking at her blew the hood off of her hair the color of charcoal. Her pale face and terrified emerald eyes, which looked to be no older than fourteen, looked into that of the monster's, for she saw no man after what she had witnessed. _

_The man slowly, yet lethally, stepped towards the adolescent girl and her horse not so much in a threatening manner, but his intentions were clear to her. Yet she remained frozen in place, almost as if the rain was snow that had solidified her on the spot. _

_A flash of black struck through the wall of light provided by the street light right in front of the girl and the horse. The raven landed on a rusting, but still used blue mailbox and lifted his wings at the larger creature and gave a great, loud, malicious, _

CAW! CAW! CAW!

_It was enough warning for the horse to make the decision for its rider. It whinnied and neighed fearfully, rearing back on its two back hooves before stomping the front ones back down. The very second they did and at the next flash of lightning, the horse took off, running a race with the thunder being the starting gun and the prize of its laborious running would be their lives. _

_They were out of sight in an instant, the mist forming on the edge of town cloaking them from unwanted followers. He couldn't catch them, the murderous monstrosity of a man thought, not now, anyway; but he would find them. That was something he would most definitely make sure of. He would not let years of perfect planning be ruined by a child. _

_The raven turned towards the man, unafraid yet completely knowing his reign of bloodshed was yet to end any time soon. He flapped his wings, his talons detaching from the mailbox and flying off into the night. Along with the girl and her horse, he too disappeared into the forming fog that would cover the town come the rising of the sun. _


	2. The Witness

**This is an exciting story so far, if I do say so myself. It will be a masterpiece once it is done! Anyway, I do not own I Love a Mystery. I only own Alicia Evanston. Also like I said before, none of this happened. Some of the locations are real but any other places or persons mentioned in this story is complete coincidence. Enjoy.**

A black car traveled at a slow pace as it drove its way to downtown Nerstrand. All eyes were drawn to the car and the strangers inside. It was a small town and cars came plenty of times, but everyone knew everyone else's car and this car was not familiar to them.

"I'm tellin' ya, they made this case sound like the darn most creepy thing I ever heard of on the phone," A man with short, scruffy red hair looked out the window of the car from the backseat. He was dressed in a dark brown suit and fedora, black tie and matching shoes. His Texan drawl gives out a tone of unease at the feeling of tens of eyes on him and his companions.

"I must agree. This 'Eye of the Storm' murderer sounds nearly too farfetched. I mean, a murderer that's been terrorizing this little town for _decades_? Without ever being caught or even _sighted_? It's just not possible," the second man said, the Englishman with pitch black hair of the trio sitting in between the three of them. He basically wore the same thing as the first, only his suit was tan in color along with his fedora and shoes, only his tie was red in color.

"Possible or not, the deputy that had called seemed pretty desperate for our help. Mysterious murders have been going on and they want us to get to the bottom of it," the last of the men spoke, he having the American accent of the three. His black suit, shoes, and fedora matched his dark eyes, dark brown hair and dark brown Chevron mustache resting just above his lip. It only enhanced the brightness of his tie, which was also red.

"Here we are, gentlemen. Nerstrand Police Department," The driver informed them as he parks next to the curb.

The police station was nothing too grand to look at. Gray bricks were stacked together to form the short, rectangular shape of the building. A basic sign hung above the wooden double doors that said just about what it was. That's the beauty of a little town: It's incredibly easy to find everything.

"Thank you very much. Have a good day," the man clothed in black nodded to their driver, opening the door from his side as the one dressed in dark brown did the same.

"Not a problem. Anyone out to put an end to that terror is good in my book," and with the last of the car doors slamming shut, the driver tipped his hat to them and pulled away down the road.

"Seems friendly enough, this town," the tan-suited man commented, being the first to open one of the doors of the station for his companions. Though he still felt awfully uncomfortable with all eyes staring at them.

"Not much excitement goin' on, though," the dark brown dressed man added.

"No, not now, anyway," the one in black, the one anyone would assume to be the leader, said.

Even the police department didn't seem to be all too busy. Hardly any policemen are around at all and the only person present to their current knowledge was the secretary at the front desk. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly in a bun and was dressed in a dark purple dress suit and was currently typing on a typewriter.

Clearing his throat, he greeted, "Good afternoon. We're here to see Deputy Forft, I believe."

Looking up from her work, she gives them a friendly smile and replies, "Yes. You must be Mr. Packard and party. From A-1 Detective Agency?"

The man in black nodded, "Jack Packard. Nice to meet you."

The man dressed in dark brown shoved him gently to the side as he introduced himself in his own way.

"Good ta meet you, honey," said the fiery haired Texan with a grin. "Name's Doc Long."

"And I am Reggie York," added the Englishman with a shy wave.

"Oh, it's so good of you three to finally come!" she exclaimed, then she yelled out, "Daniel! Daniel, those men from the detective agency are here!"

"I'ma comin', Darlene! I'ma comin'!" shouted a man with a true Minnesota accent in reply.

From the hallway to the detective's right side walked in a policeman with a typical uniform on. He was a bit on the husky side, but still pretty sturdy and well built for the job of being a policeman. He wore a blonde crowbar mustache which curled as he smiled at the three men.

"You must be Jack Packard and company. Well, you already know me as Deputy Daniel Forft," the lawman held out a hand for the leader to shake.

"A pleasure," Jack took the deputy's hand in his and gives it a good, hearty shake.

"Now what's all this big talk about 'The Eye of the Storm,' anyway?" Doc asked, his tone a sort of unimpressed one. "Sounds a lot like a spooky fairytale ta me."

Daniel and Darlene both gasped, her hand covering her mouth and his eyebrows shot up in shock. He then said in a more serious, dangerous tone, "I wouldn't talk so lightly about _him _around these parts if I were you. It's just not something you talk about and not take seriously."

"We'll be sure to keep his mouth shut when he tries to talk about _him _then. At least around here," Reggie chuckled, ignoring the glare being given to him by the Texan.

"Yeah, you go ahead and try. If he's that darn dangerous, then how's about we stop talkin' about how bad _he _is and start talkin' about how we can find _him_," Doc snapped, crossing his arms and waiting for one of the two locals to talk.

"As direct as that was, I agree. Is there anything you can tell us about, well, _him_?" Jack interrupted, taking a seat in an open waiting room chair. Reggie and Doc followed suite as their leader continues, "Shall we take this to a more private area?"

Daniel sighed and took a seat on a chair right across from them, "Not much I can tell you that I didn't say on the phone."

"So basically we're dealing with a murderer that's been haunting this town for decades and decades, only kills on nights when thunderstorms occur, and has not ever once been seen by anyone?" Reggie asked, raising an eyebrow as he still had doubts about all of this.

"Well, not quite," Daniel replied. The three looked at each other and then back at the deputy. "As a matter of fact, _he _has been good when it comes to hiding himself when he does what he does and I mean really good. Hasn't been seen by anyone without being killed. At least, until about three nights ago."

"A witness, you mean?" Jack asked, now leaning forward in his chair with interest.

"Just about it. The ol' diner owner was killed not all too long before midnight. Now, she hadn't come to us, but Miss Shaw, she's the town's seamstress, saw our own Alicia Evanston at the scene when the murder happened. Poor thing. Too afraid to leave'er own farm after that night," Daniel sadly shook his head as he ended with that statement. He did brighten a bit, however, as he explained, "I think you three will really like her. Sweet as peaches, she is."

"Evanston, eh? Is the name well known around here?" Reggie inquired, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well known?" Daniel laughed. "Her seven times great granddaddy, Wesley Evanston, lead the first settlement here! Highly respected is more like it, I'd say."

"You say she's too afraid to leave her farm. Is there any way to get her out here?" Jack asked.

"Considering her farm provides for about half of the food market here, either she'll come with the food or the townsfolk'll go to her home and take it themselves," Daniel explained, giving a shrug of the shoulders.

"Now what're you talkin' about, Forft?" Another policeman interrupts as he was walking by. He looked like he was about to go out on patrol when he overheard the conversation. He had a clean shaved face and brown eyes that was covered a bit by shaggy brown hair. "Alicia Evanston? Afraid? That's a laugh. Lucky she didn't hear you say that or you'd have the misses sewin' up your uniform with all the claw marks."

"Must be a feisty arm o' girl, then, huh? I think I'll like gettin' to know'er," Doc thinks aloud with a grin, causing both Jack and Reggie to roll their eyes.

"I know what you're thinkin' there, stranger, and don't even bother," the policeman replies. "The name's Trent, by the way. Officer Trent."

"_Detective _Doc Long, and why not?" Doc quirks an eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against her, for one thing. She's probably tougher than the three of you put together."

"Don't you count on it. I bet yer just jealous that I might steal'er away," the Texan smirked.

Trent's left eye twitched and his teeth clenched as he hissed out, "The girl's only fourteen, you dog! Even if she were your age, she'd knock you off your feet before you could open that cheesy mouth of yours and toss her a pickup line!"

Jack couldn't help the small burst of laughter before he covered his mouth with his hand. Reggie hardly contained his laughing as Doc hunched down, his cheeks completely flushed in embarrassment.

"We're getting off track here! Trent, you've seen it yourself. Alicia hasn't been seen here in days," Daniel argued, narrowing his eyes at the officer.

"What else is new? And what're you talkin' about? I just saw her pull up to the market with all the produce and milk and such," Trent jabbed a thumb at the window he had passed walking over to them.

"Hmm. Then perhaps we'll go over and bring her here. Get this interrogation started," Jack composed himself and stood up, pushing his way past the double doors.

"Jack, wait up!" Doc shouted, rushing out the door with Reggie behind him. Even Daniel and Trent decided to partake in the chase, perhaps feeling eager to see their old friend.

Just as Trent said, about a block down from the station and in front of the market, was a horse-drawn wagon filled to the brim with all sorts of supplies. The crates held things such as apples, cabbages, yarn, a few pumpkins, and even jugs of milk and water. There were even sacks of flour tied together into a large bundle. The horse itself was white in appearance, only its legs and snout being a dark gray. The mane and tail were black and flicked around slightly with the wind. It patiently stood and waits to leave the market place and go wherever it was its rider wanted to go next.

The girl in the no-roof wagon, at the moment, was unloading the crates onto the sidewalk in front of the market. From head to toe, she was somehow covered in dirt. She wore dirt-worn, faded denim pants with a tear along the left calf. The green and white plaid shirt she wore had dust on it yet the red bandana she wore as a neckerchief remained completely clean. Her black hair was pulled into a braid, though it was constantly moving as she went back and forth from the wagon, her face completely neutral as she did so.

"Hey, if it isn't the little delivery girl. How ya been, Alicia?" Trent exclaimed with a grin as he leaned on his elbow, which was supported by the front of the wagon. Alicia frowned, yet continued on with her work as if he had never shown up in the first place.

"Hello, Alicia. It's been quite a while since you've come into town," Daniel greeted as he shoved the officer slightly off to the side. "You been holding up alright?"

Alicia, again, said nothing, but jumped onto the wagon and began gathering the crates that were further in the front. It also seemed that her expression went from annoyed back to neutral as soon as Daniel started talking. The three detectives turned to each other, not entirely sure whether they should step in or not.

"Oh yeah. The guys from the detective agency are here, Alicia. They ain't much, especially the Texas Mutt over here," Trent jabbed a thumb at Doc, who turned to him with a disbelieving look.

"What'd you just call me?" Doc growled, gritting his teeth together while glaring at the officer.

"Doc, let it go," Jack shook his head, though he did notice that Alicia had turned her attention onto them. She had stopped lifting the crates and was now watching them with only slight interest, if not boredom. Her emerald orbs scanned them over once, then twice, and resulted in a stare of one who was truly unimpressed.

"You heard me, dog!" Trent shot back, mockingly taking a step towards the detective. "She'd be smart to stand her distance away from-YOOOW!"

Trent stumbled backwards and back against the wall of the front of the market, bringing up his now sore right foot and rubbing it mercilessly to relieve the pain. Right where he was once standing sat a wooden crate filled to the brim with apples.

"Ha ha ha!" Doc grabbed his gut as he let out a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "That sure showed ya!"

The celebration for Doc was short lived, however, as a crate filled with corn "slipped" from Alicia's grip and onto the Texan man's foot. Doc yowled in pain and reared back, grasping his foot as if a boulder dropped on it. She smiled innocently and bent down to grab another crate, this being one of the last six.

"I say, Doc. It doesn't look as if you've made a good first impression on her," Reggie chuckled uncontrollably, now thankful that he was the furthest away from the girl.

"Aw, shut up!" Doc hissed.

"Alicia, that wasn't very nice," Daniel crossed his arms, shaking his head with a small scowl etched across his face. "They're here to help with _him_, ya know."

All Alicia responded with was an amused scoff. She jumped down from the wagon and carried the crate into the market's entrance.

"What was that all about now?" Reggie asked, gesturing to Doc and Trent along their possibly broken toes.

Daniel shrugged, "Could be for a number of reasons. You're gonna have ta ask her yourself."

"If she'll even talk! She ain't said one word since we came over here!" Doc winced, his foot now bearable enough to stand on.

"Just give her a chance. She'll open up," the deputy assured them.

"Well one thing's for sure: She's got quite a bit of a temper. Whatever happened to being as sweet as peaches?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at Daniel.

Again, Daniel shrugged and answered, "She really is. I guess she's still a bit shook up."

Alicia exited the marketplace and grabbed the next crate. It was strange that no others were giving her any aid. No workers from the market, not even any of the walking bystanders.

"Goin' back and forth like that's gonna take forever! I say let's give'er a helpin' hand," Doc bent down and gripped onto a crate of, ironically, peaches.

"Don't!" Doc's eyebrows shot up, but his hands let go of the crate at the shout of Daniel and Trent. They both breathed a sigh of relief and Daniel said, "Thank goodness. That's something you really don't want to do."

"Oh? And why not?" Jack asked, his Texan companion standing up.

"Our lil' delivery girl's got a temper, all right, especially when it comes to her pride. Each and every time she brings in her load from the farm, she takes each and every load all over town and doesn't stop until each one is delivered with help from nobody."

"A little modern Sacagawea of the town, eh?" Reggie questioned.

"Only without the company of a Louis, Clark, and a screaming infant," Jack summed up just as Alicia stepped outside of the market. She arched an eyebrow at them all, then shrugged and went back to lifting the crates, only to be stopped by a firm hand going onto her shoulder.

"Why don't you take a bit of a break there. In case you didn't hear before, we're here to work on the 'Eye of the Storm' case and to work with you," Jack said to her, her muscles tensing as his hand left her shoulder. Daniel and Trent gave the leader disbelieving looks, silently warning and screaming to stop where he was. He ignored them both and continued, "Do you mind answering a few questions? Maybe first starting with why you nearly broke Officer Trent and Doc's feet."

Stiffly, Alicia turned to Jack with what looked to be a cold, venomous stare. Her green eyes roamed over him as she did just a few minutes before. They went up to his eyes and she responded, for the first time, "I don't like _or _trust anyone that pathetic excuse of a sheriff brings here."

With that, she turned away abruptly and continued on with her work of transporting the crates into the market.

Doc whistled, "That wasn't very nice of her. What'd we do, anyway?"

"I suppose us being here to take this case is a blessing to some and a burden to others," Reggie inputted.

"How the heck are we a burden ta her?" Doc asked indignantly. "We're on her side! We're just tryin' ta help!"

Jack held up a hand to interrupt, "Wait a minute. She said that she didn't trust anyone the _sheriff_ calls into this town."

"But…but I thought that it was Daniel that called us in," Reggie stated.

"Exactly," Jack looked to the two policemen and asked, "Does Ms. Evanston have any sort of dislike for the sheriff? Any sort of grudge that sparked between the two?"

Trent laughed and answered, "Like you wouldn't believe! I think the happiest day in Old Man Croom's will be if he ever finds a way to get Alicia behind bars. Don't know why, but it sure is fun to watch Alicia win every argument."

"So, we just go to her and tell her it was Forft that sent us and not the sheriff and…and then she'll practically be on our laps purrin' like a kitty cat," Doc concluded, smiling to himself in triumph.

"More or less, but it's worth a try," Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Never had anyone besides the sheriff call in the law from the outside."

Alicia exited the building once again and went to grab for another crate, this being one of the only six left. Just as she heaved the crate against her chest, Reggie decided to be the next to chance his luck and make himself known.

"Hello, Alicia. I'm Reggie York. Daniel called us here to rid your town of, well, you know who. It's going to be a pleasure working with you," he introduced himself, being the English gentleman that he was and holding his hand out to her as he did.

Alicia paused, her eyes now giving Reggie an individual scan as she did Jack. This time, however, her gaze seemed to be much softer for some reason. Perhaps maybe since Reggie had come forward in a way she obviously was looking for in detectives she would have to work with.

Her eyes then turned to Daniel, her black eyebrows arching in a way of asking, "Is this true?"

The deputy shrugged his shoulders but nodded, "I decided to take charge of it this time. They really are the best of their field, Alicia. Cross my heart."

She turned her attention back onto the three detectives. Finally, she shifted the crate to hold it in one arm and against her side for support, "Why in God's name didn't you say so in the first place? Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Reggie."

Alicia grabbed his hand and shook it with a small smile. A small smile, but a sincere one, nonetheless. Still with her hand clasping Reggie's, she turned and looked at Doc blankly before saying, "Sorry about your foot. I thought you were another mediocre gorilla with a magnifying glass for show."

Doc blinked his brown eyes at her in an even blanker stare than Alicia's was at him, "Uh…Thanks, I guess."

"Hey!" Trent yelled out. "Don't I-"

"No," Alicia answered bluntly, letting go of Reggie's hand and gripping her hands onto the crate she held.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" Trent complained.

"All right, what were you going to say?" Alicia asked, tapping her foot impatiently with the crate of coiled up yarn in her arms.

"Well don't I get an apology for my foot?" The officer asked, gesturing down to his injured foot.

"No," Alicia responded, sounding just as blunt and cold as she did the first time.

"Why not?"

"You insulted my intelligence. Only I get to say what I'm smart enough to know what or what not to do."

Jack arched his eye brows and casted a strange look at Deputy Forft. Daniel merely shrugged his shoulders and nodded. As confused as the two looked, Doc and Reggie seemed to be getting some entertainment out of their murder witness.

Trent put up his hands in resignation, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Now will you apologize to my foot?"

Alicia seemed to scrunch her face up in thought, then it turned neutral and she shook her head, "No."

"What?! Why not?" Trent asked incredulously.

"Because you're an idiot, idiot. Not only that, you interfered with my judgment," she answered, sharply turning her head away and her braid flipping as she walked off to the store just next to the market, which they only had to assume was a sort of tailor shop.

"Interfere with her judgment? What on Earth is she talking about?" Reggie asked, looking to his two companions for perhaps a little bit of help shedding some light in the situation.

Daniel and Trent shrugged, the officer being the one to say, "How the hell should we know? She's got so many of'er damn philosophies we can't keep of them all."

"Philosophies, you say?" Jack inquired, looking at them both. "Care to elaborate?"

"No problem," Daniel responded. "Her daddy always showered her with all sorts of rules of life to live by."

"And tries to force feed it to the rest of us," Trent finished.

"Oh, now that's just pushing it a little, isn't it?" Daniel shook his head at the officer.

"Of course he thinks so," Alicia answered for Trent, returning from her trip and now leaning back against the wagon. "It's like I said, he's an idiot."

Trent threw his hands up, "All right! Which one of the almighty rules of life did I break this time?"

"Only the most important rule when it comes to introductions and first impressions," she said.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean 'Names are only a mask of a person's true nature'?"

"Hmm," Reggie hummed. "Quite a poetic philosophy."

Alicia shook her head, "Nope. The other one."

"How about 'Never let a stranger recover your personal belongings'?" Trent asked. The three detectives looked at the officer in complete and utter confusion. Alicia's reaction wasn't much better.

"What part of 'introductions and first impressions' do you two bozos not understand?" she snapped at them.

Daniel rubbed his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I got it! It's 'If you're gonna introduce one person to another, don't say anything. Let them make the bad first impression on their own' isn't it?"

Alicia rolled her eyes skyward, but just the same responded with, "Thank you! And telling me about people before I meet them will only interfere with my judgment. You made me believe that these three were incompetent morons that were all talk that would just die like the last bunch Hank brought in."

"Huh? What'cha mean by that?" Doc asked her.

Alicia arched an eyebrow at him and then at Daniel, "You never told'em what happened to the last detectives that came here, did you?"


	3. Evanston Ranch

**Chapter Three, yay! Well, just gonna cut right to the disclaimer. I do not own I Love a Mystery or its characters. I only own Alicia Evanston, Daniel Forft, and Trent. Enjoy!**

"This really wasn't somethin' you could've told us over the phone?" Doc asked the deputy in a snappish manner as they were all gathered at the police station once more, all but Alicia, who claimed she had important errands to run before she would come back.

Daniel shrugged, "I didn't really think it would matter."

"It wouldn't matter that our own lives were at risk by taking this case?" Jack questioned.

"Okay, you do have a point," Daniel explained, "but I had thought at the time that it wouldn't scare you off."

"It won't," Jack interrupted. "What I find odd is Alicia. It's obvious that she wanted us to know just how big of a case we've gotten ourselves into. Almost as if she were giving us a chance to turn back while we could."

"And obviously, we've passed her test and we're taking the case," Reggie finished, sounding hopeful that he was right.

"Or failed. It's up to Alicia, you can ask her if you're that curious. Not only that, but she doesn't seem to trust Sheriff Croom's judgment," Jack continued. "In fact, I'd say she despises him with a passion."

"Huh? What'cha mean, Jack?" Doc asked.

"You heard her yourself. She said that she doesn't trust anyone that the sheriff brings in. Obviously she has something against him."

"And that 'something' may be…?" Reggie pressed.

"I don't know. But I intend on finding out."

"Findin' out what?" said a rough, cold voice.

"Uh, n-nothin', sir," Trent gulped audibly standing to attention along with Daniel.

Through the door with the star on the window stood a little over middle-aged man. His build was sturdy, if not a little bit pudgy. His thinning blonde hair was apparent upon his head and was darker than the whitish blonde, crowbar mustache he wore on his face, which was as stone cold as his voice. He was dressed in a dark gray suit and black tie with badge sported proudly on his chest.

"Who are these strangers and what're they doin' in my station?" He said more in the form of a demand rather than a question.

"Jack Packard. These two are my partners, Doc Long and Reggie York," Jack explained, gesturing to his two friends and partners before continuing, "We were called here to take on the 'Eye of the Storm' case. You must be Sheriff Croom."

Hank huffed, "I don' need no answer ta know who brought'cha three here," he said, sending a narrow-eyed glare in Deputy Forft's direction. "Might as well get outta here while ya got the chance. Ya know, 'efore _he _makes bull's-eyes out of yer magnifying glasses. Won't even get far enough in the case before he get's ya."

"Yes, we're quite aware of that, especially since it explains the size of the cemetery we passed by earlier," Jack mused with fake humor. "That being said, with Alicia Evanston as a witness to one of his murders, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

At the very mention of Alicia's name, Hank's eyes, which were a dark shade of brown, flared in anger, "You expect that fiendish lil' viper to be of any use? Only thing she's good fer is delevirin' the milk an' bread. Other than that, she ain't nothin' but a troublemaker."

"Seems that he's as fond of Alicia as she is of him, eh?" Reggie muttered to Doc, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Well, we'll just have to see when she comes here for her interrogation," Jack said.

"Don't even think about it!" Hank bellowed, not even making Jack flinch back. He only blinked as Sheriff Croom continued angrily, "The only way that lil' waste of human life is gettin' in here is in cuffs with a one way ticket into one of the cells."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "A bit harsh for a fourteen year-old girl, isn't it?"

"Not _this _fourteen year-old _devil_," Hank spat out, though he did look very smug once he was finished. Obviously, at least to Jack, he didn't want Alicia down here for a reason other than the grudge the two obviously shared.

Jack sighed, "Well, I guess that settles that. Let's go Reggie, Doc. Sorry to have wasted your time."

"W-what? But Jack!" Reggie tried to argue as Jack walked over to retrieve his coat.

"No, Reggie. You heard the sheriff. We surely will not be allowed to work on the case here," Jack said, straightening the jacket onto his chest. "Now then, Deputy Forft. Would you be so kind as to point us in the direction of the Evanston residence?"

"Pardon me?" Daniel asked, he looking as shocked as just about everyone else in the room.

"You heard me, where is it that Alicia Evanston lives so that we can start the interrogation. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll find _him _and turn it over to justice," Jack pressed on.

"B-but you just said yourself that ye weren't workin' on the case no more!" Hank stated, trying to sound calm and collected and it seemed to work on the bunch. Except, of course, for Jack.

"I said we wouldn't be able to work on it _here_," Jack corrected, crossing his arms. "But having the interrogation there or having it here, it doesn't matter as long as we're getting some answers. Now then, Deputy?"

Daniel shook himself out of his shocked state and nodded, "Of course, Mr. Packard. All you need to do is go to the post office and keep heading up the street and turn left. You should see a bridge there that leads to a path into the forest. Just follow the path and the Evanston Ranch should only be a mile and a half, maybe two miles away."

"Is there perhaps a sort of transportation we could use to get there?"

"Well, the road isn't exactly safe enough for an automobile to cross, but you're more than welcome to borrow a few of our own horses. Trent, would you mind?"

"Uh, sure. C'mon boys, let's get the three of ya saddled up," Trent gestured for the three detectives to follow him to the police stables.

"All right, come on, you two," Jack ordered, following the officer. Doc and Reggie looked at each other, but followed nonetheless.

"You know, I think Alicia's taken quite a shine to those three," Daniel said to the sheriff with a smile. "She didn't even try to take a swing at any one of them."

Hank merely growled while shaking his head, "Don't get too attached to'em. They won' wanna be stickin' around here fer long."

"Huh? Why?" Daniel turned to his commander and chief.

"No outsider's ever tracked _him _down. Just because the Evanston brat saw _him _once, it don't mean they've got any more of a chance than the last ones."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, sheriff, but those three happen to be the best in their field. I'm sure they can handle it," Daniel said confidently. With that, Daniel took the hat he held in his hands and set it on his head before exiting though the doors of the police station.

Hank shook his head in disgust, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"So, what to say about the sheriff?" Reggie called to his other companions, he riding on a tan-colored quarter horse, grunting as it galloped to keep pace with the others.

"Quite a bit of sour grump, if ya ask me," Doc stated bluntly, he riding a pure black Andalusian horse. "I can see why Alicia didn' want anything ta do with him. Wish we didn' have ta travel out here in the middle of nowhere, though."

"Considering the circumstances, it's probably best that we ask Alicia the questions without the sheriff riling her up or worse," Jack said, leading the two as he rode a black and white Arabian horse.

"Riling her up seems like an understatement ta me. Seein' those two in a room probably wouldn't be much different than a…a rattlesnake and big ol' mongoose in cage together," Doc said.

"I say, we are going the right way, aren't we?" Reggie asked, changing the subject as he looked around the wood for the ranch.

"It should be. Daniel said to just follow the path until we come across the ranch. Shouldn't be too long now," Jack said, keeping a neutral face as he rode on.

"Jack? What's the matter? Somethin' not sittin' right with ya?" Doc asked.

"I have to admit it, I thought Alicia was just being a teenager when she said those things about Croom. But after meeting him, well, I can't help but feel the same way," Jack admitted.

"You don't trust the sheriff either?" Reggie asked.

"More or less. Didn't it seem suspicious to either of you that he didn't want us to interrogate Alicia?" Jack questioned them.

"Now that ya mention it, it does sound kinda strange. I mean, we are here ta help, so why would the sheriff not want our help? Not like they have any leads," Doc said.

"Better yet, if Daniel claims that the seamstress had seen her at the scene, why hasn't he brought her in for questioning earlier?" Jack said.

"You don't think that…the sheriff is doing all of this on purpose, do you? I mean, it is the sheriff's call to do things of that sort, isn't it?" Reggie asked, looking at Jack with wide eyes.

"It is his call. As for not doing it, maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but I have a feeling that we'll find out just as soon as we ask all of our questions," Jack said as his horse started slowing down to a trot, as did the other two.

"Hey, Jack, Reggie! Look at that! The road's breakin' off!" Doc pointed ahead to the dirt road, which indeed was breaking off in another direction. "Do ya think it's the ranch?"

"Only one way to find out. Come on," Jack nudged his horse to speed up a bit to get a good look. "Uh huh. Reggie, Doc. We're here."

"My word!" Reggie gasped as he pulled on the reins of his stallion. "Is _this _the Evanston Ranch?"

"Well spank me for a baby," Doc gaped at the place. "This place is huge!"

And, indeed, it was a huge place. Past the large wooden gates that held the name "Evanston" right above it, it was just as large as the land owned by rich ranch owners. The house itself looked like it was owned by a rich family; three stories high and about a quarter of the size of a football field, if not a little bigger. It was Victorian style with a large porch and had chairs and tables of all sorts.

Not too far off from the house was a large barn. Even with the doors open, nobody seemed to care. The fenced area kept all of the animals that were roaming inside at all times and it seemed to work. In the back, they could see an entire acre, if not two or three of field with orchards and crops of all sorts.

"No doubt we're in the right place," Jack said, looking around until his eyes rested on something interesting. "Wait. Do you see that?"

"What? See what?" Doc asked, looking around desperately.

"Over there. Near the barn, in that large corral."

"Hmm, a young chap looks to be taming a wild bronco," Reggie assumed. "Or at least attempting to."

"Look at'im go! If I didn' know any better, I'd say he thinks he's in the rodeo! Say, you don't suppose _that's_ her daddy, do ya?" Doc asked, turning to his two companions.

"Seems a bit young to be her father. Perhaps he's an older sibling of hers," Reggie reasoned.

"Well, we're not gonna find out just by sittin' here and waitin'. Let's get ridin'!" Doc flicked the reins of his steed and it immediately took off down the road towards the gate.

Jack and Reggie followed, quickly getting ahead as they urged their horses to go faster. Finally, they were up at the gates. As they dismounted, so had the young man in the corral.

Doc let out a loud whistle as he set a hand on the gate, "Hey, fella!"

The man lifted his head as he wiped his brow with a towel. He looked in their direction and squinted his eyes as Doc called out, "Yeah, you! Get yourself over here!"

The young man threw himself over the fence of the corral and jogged over to the front gate. They saw now that he wore denim jeans and a red and white plaid shirt along with a dirty pair of boots. Much like Alicia, his clothing was well covered in dirt. His hair was black, like Alicia's, but was shorter and much more shaggy.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he panted as he came to a stop at the gate, setting the towel on his shoulders as he set both hands on the wooden fence.

"Yes, does Ms. Alicia Evanston live here?" Jack asked, though he already knew the answer as did the other two.

The man narrowed his blue eyes at them, "Who wants to know?"

"We do, ain't that good enough?" Doc asked. "We're the detectives! That Forft fella called us in to hunt down that 'Eye of the Storm' crook!"

The man's eyebrows arched, "_You're _the detectives Alicia's talking about? The ones she's calling a bunch of fancy-dressed bloodhounds that might yet stand a chance?"

"Strangely, I don't feel offended by that comment," Reggie stated after looking to his friends and partners.

"If that's how she's going to go at it, then yes. We're the ones," Jack said, sticking out his hand. "Jack Packard. These are my partners, Doc Long and Reggie York."

After a moment's hesitation, the man took Jack's hand in his and gave a firm handshake, "William Evanston. Alicia's my little sister. Sorry if she did anything to hurt you."

"Only tried to give me a broken foot. Other than that, she was as gentle as a lamb," Doc explained with a humorous grin.

William rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head, "That's my sister for ya. Well, come on in and bring Jasper, Timber, and Rocko with ya. I figure those three are gonna want something to eat and drink."

"You know these horses, I take it?" Reggie asked as William opened the gate for them to enter. He grabbed the reins of his horse and gently tugged him forward through the gate, "Which one is this?"

"That one's Timber. That one's Rocko," he said gesturing to Doc's horse, "and that's Jasper," he gestured to Jack's horse. "Say, why don't you three go and make yourselves at home in the living room and I'll go and let Alicia know you're here?"

"What about the horses?" Jack asked.

"I'll take care of them. Alicia's in the barn, anyway, I can tell her you're here."

"The barn? What's a girl doin' in a place like that?" Doc asked as he relinquished his reins over to William.

"Probably with the pups. Our Border Collie, Molly, got a litter of twelve just a few weeks ago. Knowin' my sister, she's probably naming them by now," William explained as he took the reins from Reggie and Jack. "Make yourselves at home. Won't be long!"

"Well, Jack? Do we?" Reggie asked.

"Might as well. Doesn't really make a difference where we interrogate, but I'd rather be somewhere free of animals," Jack explained walking up to the stairs of the house. He opened the screen door of the house, holding it open for everyone else to enter.

"Well now, this has ta be without a doubt the most decorated house I ever did see," Doc whistled, observing the place with interest.

"Indeed. It's quite beautiful and homey," Reggie agreed.

And indeed it was an interestingly beautiful house, even grander on the inside than it was on the outside. Even the foyer, which they stood in currently, held a wide, carpeted spiral staircase that lead to the second and then the third floor. And even only in that foyer, it was decorated with they would say antique tables, portraits, and items that looked to be not worth much.

"Well, I think William won't mind if we have a look around," Jack said, disappearing into one of the rooms leading from the foyer, more specifically the one on the right.

"Yes, but Alicia might," Reggie said, but nonetheless wandering into a room to the left of the foyer.

Doc merely shrugged to himself, "Guess that leaves me ta go straight."

Jack had discovered that the room he had entered was some sort of a den. A large fireplace at the end of the room had caught his interest particularly. He walked up to it and examined all of the pictures lined up across it and onto the stone chimney above. Not only that, but blue ribbons were hanging on each and every one.

"Hey, Jack! You should see how much food these Evanstons keep around," Doc commented, walking into the den. He looked around and nodded, "Nice den they got here, too."

"Doc, come look at these," Jack said, gesturing to the fireplace.

Doc arched his eyebrows in interest and he walked over to the spot, shoving his fists in his pant pockets. His eyes widened as he got a good look at the fireplace.

"Well, would you look at that," he silently whistled impressed. "Blue ribbons all around. Bunch of dod gon champions, if I do say so myself!"

"Not a lot of champions, Doc. Look closer."

Doc leaned in closer to get a better look at the pictures and his eyebrows arched up once again, "Say, them are the same animals! A big ol' bronco, a dog, and the biggest, meanest lookin' bull I ever did see."

"What's going on over here?" Reggie said, entering the den. "I must say, I had entered the study and I have never seen so many books in a single house."

"That ain't the only thing interestin' around here, Reggie. Come take a look," Doc waved the Englishman over to the fireplace.

"Hmm, what's this then?" Reggie hummed, coming up and joining his companions. His icy blue eyes widened, "I say, what a collection of first place ribbons. _Best Dog in Show_, _Best Bred Bull_, and…My word, isn't that horse the same one that William was trying to tame?"

"Now that you mention it, the two look extremely alike, but it might not be the same horse. Look at this. The picture was taken July 18, 1941. Who knows? Maybe the horse bred and the horse William was riding was the result of it. Not only that, look at that man in the picture," Jack pointed out.

"Ya know, he looks a lot like Alicia," Doc observed. "Must be her daddy."

It was true, too. All the pictures, which either held a pure black Morgan stallion, a dark brown bull with a white snout, or a black and white Border Collie dog, there was a man. About 6'5, he had black hair and stubble with bright green eyes. He was also dressed much in the same manner of his children, only his long sleeved shirt was black and white with a plaid pattern.

"You know, ever since we got here, we hadn't seen hide nor hair of her dad or her mom. Where do ya suppose they are?" Doc asked, now turning his head to look around the den.

"Who knows? Maybe they're out in the field doing some work. After all, the load Alicia brought in today was fresh off the field and they're probably gathering the rest of the food. There's no way Alicia could've brought all of it to the market and farmers always keep some of the crops of their labor for themselves for the winter," Jack reasoned.

The front door opened up and shut, making the three detectives turn back and away from the small shrine.

"Don't know where the three of them are now. I told'em to make themselves at home until I got ya here. I gotta say, though, they're mighty colorful men. We should have them stay for dinner, I bet they got a good story or two ta tell," They heard William's voice say from just inside the foyer.

"We'll see," Alicia's voice boringly replied, though it was fairly apparent she wasn't too fond of the idea.

"What do ya mean 'we'll see'? I believe that _I _am the one with the authority here."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and he looked to Reggie and Doc, who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Will, you know how I feel about this. It's already gonna be dangerous enough with those three being here, let alone working on the case here! What about Elijah, huh? What's he gonna think of them being here?"

"Elijah? Who do ya suppose that is?" Doc whispered to them, hoping not to catch the attention of the Evanstons.

"From the way she's talking, she sounds very protective of him. If I had to guess, I would say he's a younger brother," Jack thought aloud.

"Elijah will be just fine with them. I think he'll be excited to have some new guests here," William answered.

They heard Alicia sigh, "Fine. Get them into the den, wherever they are. I'll be back. I know exactly why they're here."

Alicia, at least the three detectives only assumed that it was hers, shuffled up the stairs before they disappeared. Another set of footsteps came walking, coincidentally, into the den.

"Oh! There ya boys are!" William said, and then smiled. "Ah, I see you've found our father's trophies."

"So this is your father in these pictures?" Jack asked.

"You bet," William answered, walking up to join them at the fireplace. "He was the best. That bull there, Brock, he trained that bull himself and entered him in the rodeo every year and you wouldn't believe how much money we won when nobody could stay on him!"

"Hold on a moment. You said he _was _the best. Did your father pass away?" Jack questioned.

William suddenly froze up, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes shifted nervously.

"Well? Did he kick the bucket or not?" Doc asked before yelping out, "Ow! What was that for, Reggie?"

Reggie only shook his head and sighed. Jack shook his head as well, but asked again, "I'm only curious. It seems to me that Alicia holds her father in high regard and I haven't seen him since coming here."

"Uh…w-well, he didn't die _exactly_. More like..well-"

"More like _you _need to keep your prying ears and eyes away from business that's not yours, Mr. Packard. Especially when it comes to us."

"Very well, Ms. Evanston. If you don't want me to know, I won't ask again," Jack replied, looking to the fourteen year old girl just at the doorway of the den.

"Thank you," Alicia said, still glaring at him as she clutched a leather-bound bundle to her chest, though it seemed it wasn't the only thing that was being clutched tightly.

An eight year-old boy hugged Alicia's right leg as if she were the only thing that would protect him. He had dirty blonde hair, unlike his older brother and sister, though he had dark blue eyes like William did. He wore denim overalls with a bright blue shirt underneath along with red tennis shoes.

"Say, who's that lil' fella there clingin' to yer leg, Ali?" Doc asked, pointing to the child that hid himself behind Alicia. At the mention of his presence, the boy shied further away into Alicia's leg.

Unlike the boy's reaction, Alicia was not afraid. In fact, her eyes flared in complete rage as she slowly, yet eerily calm, spoke, "Doc Long. If you do not want your two front teeth knocked out of that blow horn of a mouth of yours, I would suggest you never _ever _call me that again. Do I make myself clear?"

Not really taking the threat seriously, Doc merely shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure. Crystal clear."

She then turned her gaze onto her brother, "Will?"

Though her tone was calm and collected, William's muscles tensed as he said, "Yeah?"

"Might want to go start on dinner. Looks like we have a few more mouths to feed."

"Huh? But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said! But frankly, I would rather have them stay here to eat if it means keeping your mouth shut about dad. You're not going to tell them what happened. I am."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence before Reggie replied, "I beg your pardon?"

With a huff and a rolling of the eyes, Alicia leaned down while putting a hand on the young boy's head, "Elijah. Go play with the puppies in the barn. I named them and their eager to play. Just be back in an hour to wash up for supper, okay?"

Elijah only nodded and let go of her leg, rushing out and the last they heard from him was the slamming shut of the screen door. Alicia turned back to them with a blank look, "Yes. I'm going to tell you what happened."

"Well, why would you do that? I heard you say so yourself that you know exactly why we're here," Jack said, arching an eyebrow at her.

With a smug smile, Alicia replied, "Believe me. Let me tell you both stories and I guarantee you'll have all the answers you need by the end of the night."


End file.
